A programmable electronic timer based on linear or non-linear programmable functions is a machine that can be programmed to time certain activities based on specific functions. Thus, as opposed to regular timers, which produce an event after some time has passed, this device will produce events based on a functional transformation of time. An application described therein is a programmable timer to be used by students taking the SAT test.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of timing devices, and more particularly to a programmable timer for measuring time based on linear or non-linear programmable functions.
This device can be programmed to time certain activities based on specific functions. Thus, as opposed to regular timers, which produce an event after a certain time interval has passed, this device will produce events based on a functional transformation of time. An application described therein is a programmable timer to be used by students taking the SAT test.
NOTE: In this document, the word xe2x80x9csectionxe2x80x9d refers to:
1. A section of time that can be programmed with a function using this invention.
2. A section of an exam, as part of the exam. A section of the exam can be covered by several programmed sections of the device. The total time allocated for these programmed sections of the device will be equal to the time reserved for that section of the exam.
Currently, during exams, students use a regular watch to time their efforts. Even when the questions are grouped by difficulty and the effort is predictable, it is still very difficult to figure out if there is enough time to finish or not. Students use calculators and watches, but none of them help to pace their efforts.
Calculators have a similar setup in terms of hardware, but do not have the capability to program functions with true current time as the independent variable.
Watches display time, but do not allow any alteration or programming. Stopwatches allow measuring time intervals, but do not allow any alteration or programming.
None of these devices adapt to the effort required for the task, allowing longer time for higher expected effort and shorter time for easier tasks.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a device that helps humans match their effort with tasks that vary in intensity and difficulty.
The invention therefore provides a programmable machine for measuring time based on linear or non-linear programmable functions, comprising a data entry unit to input parameters that describe mathematical positive, monotonic functions, an arithmetic logical computation unit that performs operations on numeric data, by computing the programmed function, using time as the independent variable, a memory for storing numeric parameters for functions, counters of timer events, sections, results of function computation and mode selection, and a clock that generates equally spaced impulses, that are fed to the arithmetic logical unit for transformation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that helps humans maximize performance for tasks that vary in intensity and difficulty, by repeating the tasks, measuring the effort and tuning the pacing of the effort.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that helps a machine match output with an input that is non-linear and predictable in time.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device that allows students taking an exam to pace their efforts and maximize score.
Yet another object of the invention is to allow students to know if they are ahead or behind during exams and apply a better strategy for skipping questions and guessing answers.
Still yet another object of the invention is to allow students to take advantage of prior knowledge about the difficulty of questions and their ordering based on difficulty and pace the exam accordingly.
Another object of the invention is to allow students to tune their performance based on previous tests, reserving adequate amount of time for questions and avoiding panic.
Another object of the invention is to allow runners for long races, such as a marathon, to pace their efforts better, conserve energy, sprint at a moment that is convenient for them.
A further object of the invention is to allow recipients of medicine to tune delivery based on personal effort.
Yet another object of the invention is to allow heating to match nonlinear, predictable change in the temperature of the environment.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
A programmable machine for measuring time based on linear or nonlinear programmable functions comprising: a display, a button keyboard pad, an electronic memory that contains the function definition and function parameters for each section of time, a Logical Computation Unit that converts equally spaced time impulses from the clock to linearly or non-linearly spaced time impulses, based on functions stored in memory, an electronic clock that generates equally spaced impulses, that are fed to the logical unit for transformation, and a start/stop button that switches modes from input mode to running mode and back.
A programmable machine for measuring time for exam events such as the SAT or PSAT with a purpose of improving student performance, comprising Display, data entry unit having Button pad keyboard comprising mode entry selection buttons, section selection buttons, option selection buttons, numeric buttons, Electronic memory that stores running parameters for each section of time, Logical Computation Unit that converts equally spaced time impulses from the clock to question counter increases based on a programmable function, Clock that generates equally spaced impulses, and Start/Stop button that switches mode from input mode to running mode.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.